The Vixen
by Aeria
Summary: Early one morning, a strange woman tries to ‘commandeer’ Jack Sparrow’s beloved ship. This single event sparks a chain reaction that leads the crew of The Black Pearl into a swashbuckling adventure.
1. Default Chapter

Title: **The Vixen**

Author: Doona/Aeria

Summary: Early one morning, a strange woman tries to 'commandeer' Jack Sparrow's beloved ship. Despite being as intelligent, tough, mad and selfish as Jack there's something about her that sparks his curiosity and of course adventure, treasure and fun ensue, plus the unexpected spark of romance.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Action/Adventure/ Romance/ Humour

Disclaimer: Not Mine: Don't Sue: Me Broke: Waste of Time.

Archiving: Go for it please tell me though.

A/N: This is actually a repost, originally it was posted under the name "Turquoise Lass" but, I think because I didn't update it for a year, there seemed to be very little interest in it. So I'm reposting it with some adjustments and hopefully some more interest. That said, I truly love reviews, be they constructive or just plain nice, even harsh words can, at times, be appreciated. So R and R please.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What do you mean yer takin me ship?" Jack yelped around the pistol that was looking him square in the face, the idea so foreign and wrong it pained him to think of it.

The rouge looking woman holding the weapon simply smiled and answered back, "I'm not." Jack relaxed a bit thinking he must have misunderstood her when she had told him and his crew to 'Stand still, I'm taking over your ship.' However the intensity of his mood heightened again when she continued, "I'm commandeering your ship," stressing the word 'commandeering' as though she was talking to someone who was overly drunk and incapable of understanding. This was partially true: Jack was still acting quite drunk and had had a large quantity of rum to drink, but he was quite able to understand the red head.

Behind him, he knew that his crew was standing stark still, ready and able to follow their captain in whatever queer action he decided upon taking. Knowing this, Jack focused on the woman in front of him. "What be yer name lass?"

She raised an eyebrow to reveal bright, intelligent blue eyes. "It ain't lass, that's all the information you'll be getting outta me."

"What should I call ye then?" Jack countered, eager for some time as he let his arms move to his sides discreetly.

"Nothing. Now kindly remove urselves from my ship." For the first time in minutes she broke eye contact with the captain and Jack took his chance to pull out his sword. The crew behind him went to follow his lead but he whirled around and shook his head furiously, slurring his words slightly more than was really necessary, "Put em away, iz my fight."

Turning back he found what he had expected, the woman now had the sword at his throat and one wrong move would result in a quick death. "Wadda you think yer doin lass? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Ya can't beat me."

She raised an eyebrow, remaining silent and poised to strike. "Are ya gonna give me a fair fight or are ya gonna kill me and take me ship?"

She reluctantly stepped back but kept her sword up, giving Jack the only chance she could afford to raise his own sword and wave it around precariously. "Ready?" she asked, the faint trace of French seeping into her voice as she became more confident at having only to fight a drunk for a ship which she had heard was the fastest in the Caribbean.

"Ready when you are love," Jack answered, purposely letting his sword drop a little and giving himself the chance he needed as she took a hard slice at him. He grinned, eyes lighting up as she missed and he jumped back. While slightly put off at the strike that would have killed him had he been a split second slower he ignored the fear and continued to grin madly.

She took another slice and still missed as Jack backed up further, another and another failed similarly and Jack was yet to make a move. As she went to take a fifth strike Jack, moving like lightening, in a way he rarely demonstrated and brought his own sword around to clash against hers. The shock and strength behind the captain's sword was enough to loosen her grip and a second hit saw the blade flashing in the morning sunlight as it went flying across the wooden deck.

She was surprised to say the least but it didn't matter, she was quickly racing after the only thing between her and death and as she dived she thought she was back with a chance until she saw the brown boot in front of her. Jack's brown boot, which was keeping her sword glued to the deck as tight as a ton of bricks. She stood up slowly and felt the cold shill of the blade against her neck. Swallowing she waited for the pain or the mocking.

"I'll make yer a deal." Jack said, instead, slurring gone and mocking replacing it. "You tell me yer name and I'll give ye back yer sword and we go from there. Deal?"

* * *

Reviews please. (By the way, she may appear a Mary-Sue now, but I promise she ain't) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the feedback, I'm really enjoying writing this one.

**Chapter Two**

"Deal," she responded quickly, not overly pissed off at having been beaten so quickly. She watched as the boot clad foot moved off her weapon and hastily flicked it back up into her hand with her own foot.

She glared at him, dignity having jumped over the railing and abandoned her completely. She glanced from the sword beneath his boot to the one across her neck and gave a curt nod. Knowing that if she didn't take the deal she'd be dead within seconds.

For a matter of fact, she had no real idea why she wasn't dead already. Why on earth would he give her sword back… She looked at him as he waited patiently, it seemed. "Well?" she asked as though still completely in control of the situation though she knew her life sat on the edge of a sharp precipice.

He grinned, "Name first, then I'll give yer sword back."

In no state to argue she responded, "Camdyn Black."

"Camdyn?" Jack blurted out, not sure of himself, of all the names he had expected, this foreign demanding sound was not one. She simply raised an eyebrow and glared at him as he neglected to give her sword back. "I like that," he said after a moment, the drunken drawl back and his arrogance alongside it.

Suddenly he was gone, the sword at her neck dropped away and the boot moved to fling her sword high in the air. It curved in a neat little arc before falling back to earth the blade, again slicing through the air and reflecting the sunlight. Camdyn caught it gracefully causing Jack's brow to furrow as he looked down his nose at the girl before nodding, apparently to himself, sheathing his sword and turned back towards his crew.

She watched in a mixture of awe and disgust as he grinned at them before taking a bow. The crew grinned amongst themselves, whispering what could only be praise for their captain and quietly applauding the act.

Stupid though it would seem in a few moments time, the anger built in Camdyn and she reached quickly and directly for Jack. Before she knew what was happening he had grabbed her in a tight grip around her wrist and thrown her over his shoulder to land with a loud thud on the ground in front of him, her head at his boots and her blue eyes staring up at him. He looked down at her with a bemused expression and said, "I can only give yer so many chances to escape before I 'ave to actually kill yer, savvy?"

She scowled before getting up, wiping her hands on her tatty pants as she went and rose her hands in surrender. "Fine." She paused, not sure that a man she was now sure was the infamous Jack Sparrow would allow her to leave so carelessly.

As she stood in front of Jack, hand on hip and still staring him in the eye defiantly but conceding defeat all the same, he had the chance to look her over properly at last. She wore a man's attire, much like Anamaria though the clothes were not quite as worn out and her hair had a shine to it that brought attention to the fact that it was a lovely shade of red and in a far better state than his own. This interested him greatly and as he looked her over more carefully curiosity got the better of him.

"Gibbs!" he yelled insistently, "Kindly show Miss Black to my quarters."

"Your quarters, sir?" his first mate asked, having hoped to be given the job of escorting her into the dingy belly of the ship to await a short walk off the plank. Jack curtly nodded, keeping his eye on his new piece of treasure and waited for her to be escorted downstairs.

As Gibbs walked away, Jack turned his eyes back to the port they'd docked in for the past week, he decided upon his plan of action. He would question the girl, satisfying his curiosity and then, probably after getting some sort of entertainment from her, release her back to the shore. He'd never been one for feeding people to the sharks and had a deep dislike to leaving people on islands all by their lonesome. He did not, however, have a problem with squeezing information from people and this Camdyn looked like she might know something that could come in handy to his ship of pirates.

He had planned on setting sail that evening and with any luck it would still be possible. Knowing the look of obnoxious big-headedness from having seen it in his own eyes in many a mirror, he left the girl to stew on her fate locked in his quarters for a good few hours. Around midday half his crew arrived back from their overnight buying, selling and occasionally steeling expedition with enough food and rum to last four months and the crew set about storing it.

Jack stood contentedly at the helm, giving orders and inspecting the delicacies being brought on board. It was not that he was a extravagant person with expensive taste, it was simply that at that point in time he was a rich person who enjoyed spending money. It was while smelling a particularly green piece of cheese that Jack noticed the ship at the narrow entrance to the harbour.

His eyes grew wide as he recognized the flag on the British and he quickly told the green cheese and the pirate connected to it to give him a moment. Tilting his head to the side he drew his hands up and gesticulated, slowly, in thought as he wondered if the maneuver they were doing had anything to do with him.

Looking around he counted five other ships in the port, none of which looked particularly interesting. He looked around at his crew but saw that they were all enjoying themselves as they too stole samples of the luxurious food from the new stores that were still sitting up on the deck.

When he looked back to the enemy ship he found himself looking down the barrel of a cannon. Albeit the cannon was a long way away, far enough that the people on board were only discernable with help from his eyeglass but it definitely held a sinister threat. "Right," Jack said to himself, more than anyone else. "This was not in the plan."

Less than a minute later Jack, having hastily given out instructions, watched his crew and they ran about haphazardly. Some of them were still loading on the supplies from the dock without which, they wouldn't survive long out at sea, while the rest loaded their ship's cannons and readied the sails.

Any good??? Please do tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for the feedback, its doing wonders for my muse.

**Chapter Three**

Beneath him, Jack felt the ship swaying with the ebb of the water, almost feeling the ship readying for the sails to be raised and the wind to push her along. Behind him, he spied the supplies almost loaded, the last two crates swinging precariously on ropes as the crew hoisted them aboard. Back in front of him, he saw that the cannons of the British boat were now much closer, and aboard he could see the pompous glares of the men of the navy.

"Raise the anchor!" he yelled as the crates dropped onto the spar deck and the mooring ropes were cut.

And hastily it was. A minute later, Jack felt a tug at his sleeve, and, distracted from the important job of glaring back at the English, he looked around.

"Ah…Cap'n." It was Gibbs.

Jack waited a moment, "Yes?"

Gibbs looked from his Captain, to the oncoming ship, to the rocks they were drifting towards. "Shouldn't we be raising the sails and steering the ship so that we're not heading towards the rocks?"

Jack took a moment to stare at his apparently mad first mate before clearly explaining: "No."

Gibbs turned back to the expectant crew with a small shake of his head and watched as they all slumped, still waiting for the order that would save them from the perilous rocky outlook.

Not long after Jack disappeared below deck to those of the crew waiting with the cannons. A moment later he resurfaced and called the on-deck crew over.

"Right," he slurred, hands now moving about wildly and, for those closest to him, dangerously, "Any second now, our cannons will fire. Your job, is to get the sails working so that we are headed straight for the open ocean. Savvy?"

His crew stared at him and then looked up. The opposition was very close, definitely close enough to have mounted an attack; however they had most obviously not as the pirate ship's course seemed to have caused some confusion. Their cannons were armed but it appeared many of the men had moved to the deck in order to watch a pirate ship smash itself on a cliff edge.

Grinning, Gibbs responded on behalf of everyone there, "Aye Cap'n. 'Tis a good plan."

Below them, they heard and felt the release of several cannonballs and, as they hurried to their work, they heard the self-satisfying crackle of wood as the enemy ship was hit.

Jack himself quickly staggered, if there is such a thing, to the wheel and grabbing it, flung it around with an proficiency that made it look easy and seconds later the entire ship banked as it turned to the east, the sails, now raised, billowing, filling with wind and the ship jerking to life under him.

Not ten minutes later, Jack could no longer see the faces of the British naval officers, though he was fairly certain that they would be the serene mixture of hatred and a gawk that he so loved to elicit from the human race.

Thanks to the opposition taking a moment to overcome the surprise of seven cannonballs and a sharply turning ship before them, not to mention the revelation that two of the seven had made unworkable two of their own cannons, Jack's ship had taken only two hits. Both of these were nothing to worry about, and now, being the fastest ship in the world, as Jack said, she was peacefully sailing off into distance.

Leaving the wheel to Gibbs, Jack wandered around, asking for reports on the damage and ordering his men to fix it up. Pulling aside Duncan, one of his trusted crewmen, Jack told him, "Go and check on our guest. An' make sure she ain't gonna get up to anything that might upset me. Wouldn't want her being hostile now would we? What with at least two months before we next dock."

Duncan smiled and nodded before disappearing into the depths of the ship.

Stopping and listening once more to his ship, Jack grinned, happy to feel that everything was back on course. It had only been four months since his adventure with Barbossa and while it had been fun, he was enjoying the laid back life. Indeed, since escaping his own hanging, he had only been bothered to rob three ships and defend himself against two of the navy's finest. Apparently, the Commodore had put a price on his head, so to speak.

But it was the good life, the free life. He'd called into port thrice, once to leave Anamaria with enough money (stolen of course) to buy herself a decent ship and twice to collect supplies and trade the goods he'd procured. Other then that, he and his crew enjoyed the spray of the sea, the blow of the wind and the bobbing of his Pearl.

He was purely content. Apparently.

For the second time in the day, the unwanted presence of another pulled him from his thoughts.

Am I Actually getting anywhere??? Probably not Oh well, reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again guys, you're all brilliant

**Chapter Four**

Looking down Jack saw the Duncan had returned and he was looking rather distressed, his eyes were flickering from one side to another and his jaw was tightly clenched. "What's the problem?"

Duncan looked up, replying, "She's escaped, Captain. There's no sign of her in the brig, just an open door and an empty cell."

Jack's brow creased low for a moment. He'd thought the girl peculiar but not stupid; there hadn't been time for her to engineer an escape whilst they were still docked, and thus, she must have been hiding on a ship full of people who wanted her confined at the very least.

"Gibbs," he shouted as he turned, beads flinging around after him and smacking him in the face. Momentarily disoriented, he took a second before walking, rather directly, towards the stern, searching for his right hand man.

Finding him, once again entertaining with a bogus story, he poked him with an outstretched finger and, having acquired his attention, said, "The lass has decided to explore the ship," he paused, making up his mind. While he knew it was impossible that she could get very far being in the middle of the ocean and all, and that it was unlikely that she could do any damage, she was undeniably the enemy, and for that, she belonged locked up. "See to it that the ship is searched, our guest found and then returned to her cell."

Jack nodded, more to himself than anyone else, and quickly disappeared down stairs to his cabin and the chance to plan out the next few weeks of sailing.

Two hours later, Jack heard Cotton's parrot squawk in a loud, piercing manner: the sound that had long ago replaced the dinner bell. Immediately, the pirate left the sprawl of maps he'd been poring over, stood, stretched, and strutted his way to the large room where meals were served.

He was surprised to arrive first; accustomed to being one of the last of his crew, discounting those required to stay at their posts, to reach that day's main meal.

Subsequently, he found out why.

Pulling Gibbs aside as the stout man walked through the door, last in a line he was notorious for being first in, and with only an arched eyebrow and a tilted head, Jack enquired of the sudden change in routine.

"Ah…" Gibbs waited, hoping his captain had drunk enough rum to have lost all short memory function. Realizing he had not, the first mate continued, "We wan late, because…you see Cap'n. We're still busy searching for the woman."

"You haven't found her?" Jack barked, his voice rising in pitch and volume. "I know she's a big ship, but…you haven't found her?"

"No…Cap'n," seeing Jack reel back in a manner most would term unusual, he quickly continued, "But we will," and with that he turned and quickly immersed himself in the raucous crowd of hungry men. Jack watched after him only long enough to hear a few muttered words of 'women' and 'bad luck' before whirling around, snatching a banana and a bottle of run from a table and staggering out the door.

Ten minutes later, Jack gave up having determined that the stupid girl had cast herself overboard and was either dead or, if she was a truly good swimmer and had escaped rather quickly, in the custody of the British Navy. With a grin, Jack wondered which the worse fate to suffer was.

Wandering back towards his cabin, well on is way to finishing off the bottle of rum, he stuck his head in the mess room and informed the men that the search was over. Following this, he staggered back into his own room, shut the door and took a swig from the bottle, celebrating a good day's work.

Jack then proceeded to collapse into his chair, enjoying the well known feeling as it swung back to balance precariously on two legs before settling, allowing him to place his boot-clad feet on the table, readjust his hat and down yet another gulp of alcohol.

Seconds later and without any warning whatsoever, the cool touch of a blade descended smoothly onto his neck. An instant later, Jack's eyes were wide open and his every muscle tensed as he awaited what was to come.

Okay, you will be glad to know that we are finally, actually getting into the plot. Yey!!! What do you think of that, hmmm?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the kind words

**Chapter Five**

"Mr Sparrow," came the familiar voice of Jack's long lost prisoner, "I'm still waiting for you to hand over control of your ship."

Relaxing as he recognized the enemy as someone he could, had, and would beat, Jack carefully took his feet off the table and, moving his hands up into the air, exclaimed, "It's Captain Jack Sparrow, luv, not – "

He was cut off by his own yelp of shock and pain as the sword at his throat lashed out and slashed across his left hand, not only disarming him of the knife he's just pulled from his sleeve, but also slicing his hand open almost exactly across the old wound that had only just started to properly heal.

With the natural instinct to escape danger in mind, Jack was about to leap forwards but was appalled once more to find a second blade, this one a dagger, again at this throat.

"I want you ship," came the voice behind him as one of her hands moved around to grasp his chin for added emphasis. "And I will have no trouble taking it from a dead man."

"A dead man?"

"I will kill you, if the need arise. And you're doing yourself no favors by playing dumb. I'm quite aware of who you are."

"Ah," Jack replied, seeming to loosen up suddenly, "Then you will know and understand that after having the Pearl stolen from beneath me once, I am in no rush to have her taken again. So if you are going to take her you had better get on with the 'killing me' part of your plan." He grinned at his own performance until he felt the stab of pain as the dagger began to slice through his throat, a trickle of blood slipping down to pool in the hollow of his collar bone. "Jesus Christ, lass, hold on." The motion stopped and having tentatively raised a hand to survey the damage, he continued, "I didn't actually think you'd do it."

"Stand up," interrupted Camdyn, "And move into the center of the room." Jack did as he was told.

Slipping her arms around the Captain's waist, Camdyn hastily set to work disarming him of sword and pistol. On her way, she took notice of the tensed muscles beneath her touch. Over her shoulder, Jack grinned at the woman's close proximity in spite of himself.

Read and Review guys.


End file.
